battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Vomitaco
Vomitaco is the 15th episode of Battle for Dream Island, featuring Barf Bag and Taco for the guests. Plot Pencil, Bubble, and Ice Cube were playing catch, until Pencil says that "It's no fun without Match." (due to her being eliminated in the previous episode) She then goes on to say to Ice Cube that "Match is way better", and that Ice Cube is "garbage". At Cake at Stake, it is revealed that David received 39 votes exclusively for him. The Speaker goes on saying that they were not allowed to vote for him. With 99 out of the 220 votes, Eraser was eliminated. The Speaker then gives the remaining 10 contestants another half of a scissor (we cut to Eraser depressed with his one-half of the scissor). The Speaker then says that for the challenge, the contestants had to either compete in a barf bag contest, or a taco contest. Pencil, Ice Cube, Bubble, Rocky, and Blocky decided to do the barf bag contest, while Firey, Pen, Leafy, Spongy, and Tennis Ball chose to do the taco contest. For the barf bag contest, the contestants were floating in a huge barf bag, and had to say on their "island" for the longest time. The number of points they got depended on how long they stayed on their "island". The Speaker explained that the "barf" is actually colored water, but said "never mind" when Rocky barfed in the water. Pencil became angry and threw the bowling ball to Rocky. The ball then rolled to Blocky. He threw it, causing the barf bag to leak. Pencil threw the pillow to make it stop. Pencil threw the barf to Blocky, make him fall. Pencil made an ice cream to Bubble but got Bubble popped. Pencil throw the ice cream away and the hole started leaking again, resulting in Pencil falling. The result are: Rocky lasted 17 seconds, Blocky lasted 37 seconds, Bubble lasted 48 seconds, Ice Cube lasted 55 seconds, and Pencil lasted for 60 seconds. For the taco contest, the contestants had to make a better taco using their own ingredients. TB picked his own ingredient while Spongy quickly finished his taco. Finally, all armless people finished. Pen sees Leafy making a huge taco, and asks her if he can have half of it. She agrees, but Pen has to pay "200 vigintillion dollars". Pen pays for this by using a Paper slip (which were mentioned earlier in the series). Firey kept on burning his taco, but ultimately managed to make an intact one. Results For judging, the contestants within the Tiny Loser Chamber tasted their tacos, and the contestants got 10 points for every person that liked their taco. Tennis Ball got 50 points, Spongy got 80 points, Leafy got 60 points, Pen only got 30 points (due to eliminated contestants pointing out he cheated), and Firey got 70 points after he burnt his taco twice, making him safe for another episode. In the end, Pen, Bubble, and Rocky were in the Danger Zone, and were up for elimination. At the end of the episode Eraser wondered if they were going to get more tacos. Goofs *When the basket of bread is dumped into the TLC, Teardrop is seen in it even though she didn't drown. *Firey stops flaming few times. *After Announcer says "Final 10", Rocky says "bulleh" but he doesn't barf and Icy says "Wow" without moving her mouth. Gallery Vomitaco.jpg Vomitaco.png IMG_1238.PNG IMG_1243.PNG|The total number of votes IMG_1244.PNG|The voters were not allowed to vote for David IMG_1247.PNG|How many votes each person recieved IMG_1248.PNG IMG_1257.PNG IMG_1258.PNG IMG_1259.PNG IMG_1261.PNG thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Points Episodes Category:BFDI